


Proscrit

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Snipers, Unrequited Love, Weakness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim voit tout, alors Sebastian ne le cache pas vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proscrit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zakazane (Proscrit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712814) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian s'était résolu à taire ce qu'il ressentait. Sentiment ? Une erreur, c'est ce qui disait Moriarty. Ce n'était pas faux, souvent, c'est la raison qui évitait à un tueur de tirer. Une hésitation accompagnée de la mort assurée !  
  
Moran n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il suffisait qu'il bouge d'un cil pour que Moriarty sache le problème. Ça avait pourtant fini par lui échapper des lèvres quand il sut les plans pour tuer Sherlock.  
  
«  Je... t'aime.  
- Je sais. C'est ta _faiblesse_. »  
  
La seule fois où ces mots interdits furent prononcés.


End file.
